Naruto: The Rose Clan
by LucifiSwordsman
Summary: Hinata Hyuga always believed that she was weak but when she learns about her other family and a secret power she holds inside of her, well she'll learn that she isn't as weak as she believed.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Clan

Note: Everyone is a chunin, sasuke hasn't betrayed the village yet.

Summary: Hinata Hyuga has always felt weak compared to everyone else, that is until she gets a big surprise. Seems like she got a side of the family that she didn't know about and she's about to learn all about this clan, The Rose Clan. There will be character bashing… Just a warning.

A cute boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes could be seen running through the village. His face was child-like, his nose was perk and his lips were pulled into a big smile. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek. His outfit consisted of an orange jacket with blue on the upper shoulder area, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, and a big white collar as well as orange pants, blue sandals and a blue forehead protector. He was smiling as he finally made it to the hokage's tower and quickly ran up the stairs. Smirking at the fact that he was going to get another mission, he quickly threw the door open and was greeted by an angry hokage and eleven angry ninja.

He paused from entering when he noticed that all the rookie nine, including Team gai were all standing there, some looking frustrated and some looking nervous. He smiled at some of the ninja, making a certain shy hyuga blush. Stepping further inside, naruto closed the door behind him before stepping forward and taking a seat beside his old crush. The pink haired ninja didn't even spare him a glance as she kept her eyes on her obvious crush. The uchiha she was staring at grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets while trying to ignore her annoying stare. Tsunade sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before she reached inside her desk and pulled out a small off-white scroll. Placing the scroll on the desk, she looked around at all of her ninja before she cut the small red ribbon wrapped around it and everyone watched silently as it rolled open.

Tsunade picked the scroll up and ran her eyes over the contents inside before she sighed and placed the scroll back on her desk. Lacing her fingers together, she set them underneath her chin before she took a deep breath and began to speak. " Every year there is a jonin exam given in a different village. This year it happens to be that the jonin exams will be hosted here, in Konoha. The jonin exams are similar to the chunin exams, except this time you will not be entering the forest of death and you will be aiming for jonin this time. And just like the last time, many other ninja from other villages will be coming to join the competition." She said, pausing so they could absorb what she said before she took another breath and without letting anyone interrupt, continued talking. " There is a very important village joining us this year so I want you all to show your best because if this all works out then they might become our allies."

Excuse me Tsunade-sama, but why is this village joining the jonin exams."

" They are joining because their kazekage would like them to become jonin themselves and he said that if he gets good reports about our village he will become an ally."

" What is this village called?"

" The Hantsuki Village."

" The half moon village." Neji whispered to himself, wondering why they named their village that. He frowned slightly before pushing it to the back of his mind and listening to what tsunade had to say. " The jonin exams will begin in three days so you have three days to prepare yourself for this exam. Alright, dismissed." She said. Each ninja nodded and bowed before they all left. Tsunade sighed softly, before placing the scroll away and pulling out a bottle of sake. Smiling she took a long sip of her sake before getting back to work.

A pretty female with long dark blue hair that was pulled into a braid that reached down to her thighs and mix-match colored eyes stood on top of a branch, overlooking her village. Her skin was soft and fair. She had strange purple markings on each cheek. Her bangs covered her forehead and stopped above her eyes. Two pieces framed the side of her face and came down to a little past her chin. Her outfit consisted of a black mish shirt with a black and red long-sleeved shirt over-top, that had a design of a blood red rose on the back, black pants that stopped above her ankles and black boots. Blood red rose ear-rings were in each of her ears and two swords strapped to her back and one strapped to her waist, lightly bumping against her hip.

" Lexy." A voice called, making the girl turn around. A boy with short, spiky black hair that was spiked in all directions was running towards her. Two pieces framed the side of his face. His bangs covered his forehead and the top half of his green eyes. His outfit consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt with the design of a blood red rose and a crow holding the rose in its claws on the back, black pants and black boots. He had one sword strapped to his back and a short sword wrapped around his waist.

" Hm, what is it ryoku?"

" The kazekage wants to see us." He said with a smile. Lexy rolled her eyes and nodded. Jumping off the branch, she did a small flip before landing beside her partner. Ryoku smiled making lexy roll her eyes again before they disappeared in a swirl of black roses.

Three days passed by quickly. The young hinata hyuga was nervous about taking the exam, already feeling like she would lose since she had already lost to neji before. She was almost tempted to turn around and head home but then she remembered about how angry her teammates and father would be if they learned that she quit before she even tried. Sighing and gulping, hinata headed for the building that held her future of becoming a jonin.

When she entered the building, she was surprised to see so many ninja's there. It made her even more nervous, espically when some turned towards her and glared. She almost took a step back but both her teammates took a step forward and blocked the ninja's view of hinata. She sighed internally and quietly thanked her teammates, who each gave her their own smiles. Hinata was grateful to her teammates but couldn't help but be saddened at the fact that she had gotten so scared just because some guy had glared at her. Shaking her head she hurried up and followed her teammates.

Just arriving as soon as team eight left was team seven. Naruto was pratically shaking but it wasn't from fear. No, naruto was excited. He couldn't wait to fight all these ninja's so he could show everybody how strong naruto Uzumaki truly was. He smirked and turned towards his other two teammates. Sasuke uchiha was shoving his hands into his pocket while glaring at any ninja that made eye contact with him while sakura was checking to make sure she had all her weapons before she glanced at her crush. A soft blush crossed her cheeks as she thought about impressing her secret crush with how strong she had become.

Naruto almost sighed when he saw the love-sick look sakura was giving sasuke. He had learned later on while he was training that he would never be able to get the young pink-haired ninja to like him. He understood that she was like in love with the uchiha and had decided that he was going to give up on her, but it was still hard since he still had feelings for sakura but he was trying to move on. Sighing sadly he moved his gaze away from sakura and sasuke and turned his gaze towards the other ninja's standing around.

He noticed a tall, bulky boy that was leaning against the wall, his two teammates standing beside him. The bulky man had short light brown hair and ruby red eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, showing that he spent a lot of time outside. He had a small scar across his nose. His outfit consisted of a black muscle t-shirt that showed off his muscles, black pants and black boots. On his back was a large sword that looked two times his size. The bulky man was laughing loudly with his teammates. Next to the bulky man was a skinny looking man with greasy black hair that reached down to his shoulders and grey eyes. The man was pale-skinned looking a little sickly and his bangs covered half of his face.

His outfit consisted of a black cloak that hid most of his body from view and the only other thing that naruto could see was his black boots. Turning his gaze from the skinny man he looked at their last teammate and was slightly surprised to see it was a female. This female was very pretty with her long waist-length blond hair that was pulled into a braid and chocolate brown eyes. She had fair skin and was a soft pale color. Two pieces framed her pretty face and came down to the middle of her neck. Her outfit consisted of a purple knee-length dress. The dress was tight at the top and at the bottom fared out. Her knee-length purple boots finished her outfit off.

Naruto turned his gaze away from those three and turned back towards his team when he heard sakura yelling his name. He didn't get to open his mouth before sakura brought her fist down and punched naruto straight in the face. Naruto flew back a couple of hit while clenching his teeth. That punch had hurt a little. Glaring at the ground, naruto slowly stood up and put on his goofy face, rubbing the back of his head and apologizing to the pink haired ninja. Sakura glared at the blond while crossing her arms over her chest.. Naruto apologized again before asking sakura what she wanted. Sakura glared at the blond before huffing. " I said that we should get going." She yelled. Naruto nodded, rubbing the back of his head again. Sakura glared again before she turned and started following sasuke again. Naruto sighed softly before he ran after his teammates.

Lexy sighed softly, crossing her arms over her chest while she waited. Closing her eyes she sighed again. The boy beside her chuckled slightly while shaking his head, knowing that his companion was getting impatient. A door opening brought him away from his partner and he watched as a small female with short black hair and black eyes walk out. She wore a simple black kimono that reached her black heels. The female looked slightly nervous as she asked them to come in. Ryoku smiled towards the female while he lightly touched his partner's arm, making her open her eyes and get up. She walked slowly inside the room while ryoku smiled towards the female again before walking in.

The hokage was a beautiful female with fair skin and brown eyes. She has a violet rhombus on her forehead. Except her bangs, which are parted in the middle and fell down the sides of her face, tsuande's long blond hair is tied into two ponytails using bands in the same color as the seal on her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a grass green robe with the kanji gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a gray, kimono style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her trousers. Her blouse is closed quiet low showing off her cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with low heels and nail polish the same color as her trousers and obi.

Tsunade laced her fingers together and placed them underneath her chin as she watched these two ninjas. Both took a seat, the boy with a smile and the girl with a sigh. Tsunade unlaced her fingers and placed them on the desk. " So you two are the ninja's from Hantsuki."

" yes we are. Our kazekage has asked us to join this exam." Ryoku said. Tsunade nodded and read the other scroll that she had gotten from their kazekage. Reading the contents she nodded and dismissed them..

Lexy sighed as they left the hokage tower. Crossing her arms over her chest she walked over to the building that was holding the jonin exam. She hoped that their would be some tough ninja here so she could show them the skills of her clan and village. She also hoped to find her sister. She sighed again as her thoughts turned towards her sister. She missed her sister dearly and wished that she could have been with the clan but she had been with her mother's clan instead. But that was why she had decided to join the jonin exams here, it would be the perfect chance to find her sister.

Smirking, she looked up and was slightly surprised to see that they had arrived at the building. Turning towards ryoku, she silently asked ryoku something before he nodded and they headed in. The cool air of the building was the first thing they felt when they entered the building. Sliding her glance around she noticed three ninja standing close to the doors. The first was a cute blond with short blond hair and blue eyes. Next to him was pretty girl with bright pink hair, green eyes and fair skin. The girl wore a red qipao dress with circular designs, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accent her face.

Slightly away from the pink haired girl was a boy with black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. His skin was light, and like all the other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. His clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts. Lexy smirked slightly, already deciding that she liked the cute blond boy. Turning her gaze away from them, another group caught her attention. This group was arguing with each other, or at least the one boy and girl were while the slightly larger boy was eating chips.

The girl had blue eyes and long blond hair, which was pulled into a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. The girl's attire was a purple outfit that was revealing and showed off the girls growing figure. The boy she was arguing with had a bored look on his face as he ignored the yelling blond. This boy had fairly long jet black hair tired into a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes that were looking at the ceiling and wore ring earrings. His attire looked plain, a fishnet undershirt and a short jacket with his forehead protector worn around his left arm and gray pants. The boy eating the chips stopped for a second to look at the bored looking boy before returning to his chips. Lexy found this group funny. The boy eating the chips had brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks and like his clan has a much rounder physique than most people. He wore grey shorts, a rather large scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with his clan's emblem on it, ring earrings and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His leaf headband was also worn as a bandanna around his head.

Lexy chuckled quietly at the group and ignored ryoku's gaze as she turned towards the other group. This one also had two boys and one girl. Lexy found that odd but didn't comment, instead taking in their appearance and deciding if they were worth their time. The first was a boy leaning against the wall with a glare on his handsome face. This boy had long brown hair. His hair was tied back a few inches above the end, with two straps framed his face instead. Like all hyuga's he had pale skin, and the infamous byakugan. Lexy almost gasped when she noticed his eyes. She glared slightly at the boy and turned her gaze away from him and towards his last two teammates. The girl was pretty with her brown eyes and long brown hair gathered in Chinese buns. The girl wore a pink sleeve-less blouse and dark green pants.

Behind the girl was a over-excited boy with thick eyebrows and large, perfectly round black eyes. His hair is cut and styled into a shiny bowl-cut and he also wears a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and his red forehead protector like a belt. Lexy watched as that boy jumped up and down, flashing people a sparkling smile. She frowned slightly before turning away from that boy and trying to catch a glimpse of her sister. But she didn't see any sign of her sister at all. A hand placed on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see ryoku, smiling at her while moving his eyes to show they needed to get going. Lexy smiled and nodded and giving one more glance around she frowned before walking away.

Hinata became more nervous then she was before. As soon as they stepped into the room, all eyes were centered on them, making the cute hyuga nervous. She could feel there charka levels and knew that these ninja's were going to be strong. It made it worse when some blond ninja in a revealing outfit had walked over to them and asked them why someone as weak as them were trying to enter this exam. Of course kiba jumped to their defense however the girl ignored him as she stepped closer to her and asked her why a baby weakling like her would dare try to join this tournament.

A blush rose across her cheeks and she tried to say something, anything to the blond but nothing would come up. The blond had only smirked before she walked away. She could feel her face flushing redder when some of the people in the room who had heard their conversation had started laughing, obviously enjoying her discomfort. Her head rose though when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, expecting to see kiba and shino smiling at her but instead she saw a pretty girl with long blue hair and mix-match eyes smiling down at her. She flushed slightly and tried to say something but the girl only smiled before patting her shoulder lightly and walked away with a boy with black hair and green eyes.

Hinata wondered who those two ninja's were since she never saw them before. Maybe they were the new ninja's that were coming here from that village. She tilted her head and watched as the girl sent a glare towards the girl who had been making fun of her before she took a seat beside her partner, the boy sending the girl a glare as well before he sat down. Breaking out of her thoughts she told her teammates that they should find their seats. Both kiba and shino nodded before they headed towards their seats. She watched them go with a smile before she turned and headed to her seat and was surprised when she was next to that mysterious new ninja. Lexy gave her a smile before whispering a soft. " Good luck."

An hour or so later the testing was done and unlike before they didn't have to go through the forest of death. Hinata sighed in relief, happy that she didn't have to go through that scary forest again. Naruto was happy that the testing was done, hating to have to do a written exam. The exam teacher had told them they could leave and head to the arena. Naruto was so excited but he was also nervous. However his excitement out weighted his nervousness as he ran towards the middle of the arena and waited for the hokage to speak. His other two teammates however weren't so excited.

Sakura was slightly dreading the up-coming battles. She knew that she had trained hard this past few months, but she still feared that she wasn't strong enough. She feared that she would lose again. A blush crossed her cheeks when she turned her gaze towards her crush who was glaring at all the ninja's that dared to make eye contact with him. She flushed more and almost squealed at how cool he was but held back, not wanting to upset him. However her mood turned sour when she noticed that naruto was being his usual annoying self. She was almost tempted to punch the blond in the face again but held back not wanting to hurt the blond.( yea right) Smiling towards her crush she slowly made her way over to the middle of the arena, never taking her eyes off sasuke.

Sasuke almost shuddered when he felt sakura's love sick gaze on his person. He held back his shudder though knowing that uchiha's never showed emtions. Sighing he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed towards his blond teammate.

Hinata hyuga was not ready for this. She could feel her hands shaking as she stared at all the ninja's. She frowned more and started twisting her hands together, trying to hid her nervousness but knew she was doing poorly at it. However she was greatly surprised when naruto popped up from nowhere and was standing in front of her. " hey hinata-chan, are you ok?"

" A-Ah y-yes n-naruto-k-kun."

" Are you sure? You look a little pale?"

" I-I-I a-am f-fine." She whispered softly that naruto almost didn't hear it. Naruto titled his head slightly and stared at the shy hyuga who he still thought was a little weird before he smiled and nodded. She almost sighed when he pulled away and waved goodbye before heading back towards his teammates. She was sad though when she thought about how she always made a fool of herself in front of him, he probably thought she was a weirdo. Sadness entered her eyes again before she pushed those thoughts away and headed towards her teammates, who were waving her over.

The hokage soon appeared and began talking about the exams and the rules that they must follow. Her speech wasn't too long and once it was over everyone nodded before heading up towards the stairs and making their way to the second floor. Naruto was the first up there and picked the best spot so he could see all the fights and the fighters. His gaze however turned when he noticed a pretty female stop near his team. This girl had strange purple markings on each of her cheeks. Blinking he reached up and gently touched his own markings, wondering if this girl was similar to him.

' Could she be like me?' He thought staring at her strange markings with confusion and wonder. Could someone else in this twisted world be just like him and have a demon inside them? Could this female really be like him? So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that the girl he was staring at had turned towards and looked at him. Her partner had also turned and smiled at the blond boy. Both watched naruto closely for a few seconds before they turned away, a smirk appearing on their lips. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the beeping of the board. Looking up he watched as the board spun, showing flashes of names before it stopped on two.

Tai Yakashi

vs.

Hinata Hyuga

Hinata was shocked when her name was picked first. She silently asked why she had to be the first one to go before she sighed softly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Closing her eyes and sighing, she opened them and headed down the stairs. The girl she was to battle, Tai was very pretty with her short shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her bangs were heart-shaped and framed her face gently. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple shirt that stopped an inch above her stomach and showed off her belly-ring. Her bottom was covered by a black skirt that came down to her knee's and black ninja sandals. Her headband was wrapped around her waist like a belt with the ninja emblem facing outwards.

Hinata slowly made her way onto the battlefield. She bowed once she reached her opponent making tai smirk. Tai didn't bow back though instead taking the time to look at the girl. She was nothing special and her chakra level felt really weak and low. Smirking, tai knew this battle would be simple and easy. She probably take the chick out in under five seconds. Tai almost wanted to laugh. If this was all that konoha had then her master was going to be able to take over konoha with no problem. The anbu ninja nodded towards both girls before he raised his hand and yelled begin.

Both girls turned towards each other but it was tai who made the first move. Tai flipped a kunai in her hand before racing towards the shy hyuga already knowing that this girl was weak. Hinata was nervous but pushed it away as she flipped a kunai out and held it tightly in her hands waiting for the girl to get close enough before she shot the kunai towards her but then tai dodged the kunai and threw her arm back and punched hinata in the face. Hinata slid back across the floor and wiped her hand over her mouth and stood up, ready to fight back but tai appeared before her and kicked the hyuga in the stomach, sending her further back. Hinata grunted softly, wrapping a arm around her stomach. Tai however didn't the give the girl the chance to recover as she appeared once again in front of hinata and threw another kick to her stomach but this time hinata was ready and was able to dodge the kick while sending her own leg out and trying to kick tai but she flipped back.

Tai smirked, while she pulled out three kunai's and throwing them towards her. Hinata was able to dodge all three kunai's only getting cut slightly on her shoulder but was surprised when tai lifted her left finger. A small barely seen white string was wrapped tightly around her two middle fingers. Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she turned and barely dodged the kunai that was heading for her face. Tai smirked and lifted her other finger, making the last two kunai's swing back around towards hinata.

Hinata was able to dodge the two kunai's and almost sighed in relief when she saw tai pull the kunai's back and place them back in her pouch. Instead tai smirked and pulled out a small short sword. The handle of the sword was a soft red color and the blade of the sword was a dark grey color with a white tint to it. Tai raised the sword and let the light glint of the blade before she swung it forward and held it vertically in front of her. Tai smirked before charging her chakra into her sword, making the sword glow a strange soft pink color before the color disappeared.

Tai's smirk grew when she noticed that hinata was more nervous, her lavender tinted eyes watching her sword with wary eyes. " What's wrong little ninja?" She taunted, wanting to get the little ninja mad but the girl ignored her. Shrugging off the face that her taunt had not worked. She simply pulled her sword behind her and raced forward. Hinata waited and watched, keeping careful eyes on tai's sword. Tai didn't notice this as she threw her sword forward. Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly tried to move back but the sword cut a little on her shoulder, slightly ripping through her jacket.

Hinata hissed softly. Reaching up she placed a hand over her shoulder, trying to stop the blood. Some drips of blood spilled through her fingers and dripped down onto the floor. Tai however didn't want hinata to recover and raced forward again and threw her sword out, intending to cut the hyuga across her stomach but the hyuga jumped back away from her while shooting a kunai at her. Tai flipped her sword up and knocked the kunai away.

Hinata pulled back further away from tai, trying not to hiss. The wound was bleeding and it hurt anytime she moved her shoulder. She could feel the pain coursing through her body but pushed it away. The audience in the stands were starting to get bored. Many of them found the match to be boring and uninteresting. Many believed the shy hyuga would lose anyway since she was weak and pathetic. Two ninja's watched the match with a mysterious look in their eyes.

" This match isn't as great as I thought." Ryoku said. Turning towards his partner, he was surprised to see that she was watching the match with a smirk and a glow in her eyes. He had a feeling she knew something abut this match that he didn't. Frowning slightly he turned back towards the match and watched the shy hyuga try to dodge tai's attack. It seemed that tai was trying to taunt the young hyuga but hinata was ignoring her.

The hyuga was doing a pretty good job in the fight. She was able to attack that tai girl and actually land a hit on her and she was also able to dodge most of the attacks. That tai girl however didn't give the hinata time to recover as she raced back towards the girl once more, her sword blazing a soft pink color. Hinata was dodging the sword the best she could, only getting hit slightly by the swords tip, although the hyuga found it weird though that it seemed like she was dodging the sword but it always seem to hit her.

Hinata moved her eyes towards the sword but saw nothing different or weird about the sword. Her eyes moved towards tai but saw no hidden weapons and she saw no weapon in the girl's other hand. Frowning slightly she wondered if she was just imagining things and she just wasn't dodging the weapon carefully enough.

" Heh, your really are weak."

" W-What?"

" Your just a weak little brat who's way over her head."

" I-I a-am not w-weak."

" Heh, you are too. Your nothing but a weak little girl who probably shouldn't have even become a ninja." Tai said with a smirk. Hinata glared, though in her heart she knew the girl was right. She was weak and pathetic. Tai was right that she should of never become a ninja like her father told her. She was weaker than most people and she was nowhere as power as naruto or her cousin. She was probably even weaker than sakura. Frowning she tried to ignore the pain in her heart but it just grew worse and worse until she was practically clenching the front of her shirt. On the outside it looked like nothing was happening but lexy and ryoku noticed the dark crimson red chakra surrounding her body.

Lexy was slightly surprised when she noticed the red chakra surrounding hinata. Her mix-match eyes widened slightly and if you looked closely you could see that her right eye was changing to a lighter color. Hinata flinched slightly, closing her eyes tightly, she could see images of her father, yelling at her and telling her how weak she was. He tell her that she was a disgrace to the hyuga clan and that she wouldn't be able to be clan leader. The image then changed to her cousin who would sneer at her, giving her that angry look at he gave to the rest of the clan. That look always made her flinch. She secretly hated when he would give her that look, that heated hated look that held so much pain in it. But she understood that her cousin had it tough only being a member of the side branch while she was the main branch. She understood slightly what her cousin felt and always try to be as nice to him as she could but he never changed his attitude towards her.

The image blurred from her cousin to back to her father. The images then blurred together, becoming one big image. The words circling in her head, repeating them in a deep booming voice. Yelling and telling her how weak she was and that she would never be strong, that she would always be this weak little girl. She almost felt like she was falling. The darkness was closing in on her. She almost felt like she couldn't breath. The darkness was swimming around her. Suddenly a burning fire burned inside her body. A white hot fire started to circle around her body, causing a burning pain inside her body. The white fire grew and grew until hinata couldn't take it anymore and cried out.

Her eyes snapped open and glared at the female who had caused her pain. She didn't notice but her eyes suddenly had a crimson red tint to them that circled around the middle of her eyes before it curled slightly to the right. Tai however noticed the change and gasped. Hinata however ignored the gasp as she ran forward, flames surrounding her body as she ran. The flames fanned out around her, giving her a flaming pair of wings. Still in shock , tai didn't move when hinata shot her arm out, flames licking the skin and punched her in the face, sending her flying back.

Hinata didn't give tai the chance to recover as she appeared before her and kicked the girl in the stomach before sliding below her and copying a move she remembered the uchiha using, kicked tai in the chin, sending the girl in the air before hinata appeared above her and kicked her in the stomach again, slamming her heel into the girl's stomach before she flipped and landed on the other side of the battlefield. Hinata stretched her arm out, letting the flames lick across her skin as they reached towards her hand. Once they reached her hand they exploded into a larger flame. The large flame circled her arm once, leaving a orange-reddish armor covering the tops of her shoulders down to her wrists. Once the flames returned to her hand they started to form a small thin katana. The flames licked the thin katana before the flames disappeared.

Holding the katana, hinata raised it slightly above her shoulder and then with a burst of speed she was upon tai before the girl could blink. Tai however was able to dodge the swing of the sword but what she wasn't counting on was flames to burst out of the sword. Thinking quickly, she flipped back and kicked off the blade, pushing herself away from hinata.

Pulling her own sword out, she quickly threw the blade up and blocked hinata's katana. Metal clashed against metal. Both girls were pushing against each other, trying to make the other lose their hold. Hinata though was able to push tai back before she flipped away and landed by on her side of the field.

Smirking hinata slowly raised her sword, letting the tip point to the ceiling. Then with her other hand she started doing hand signs. Once the hand signs were done, flames shot up and around her body and the sword, creating a picture of a phoenix behind her body. The flames circled around the sword and hinata while the phoenix gave a loud cry. Hinata also gave her own cry before she swung her sword forward. " Phoenix Flames!" She yelled and she swung the sword down until it touched the ground. As soon as the tip hit the floor, the flames raged out in the shape of the phoenix and with a cry headed straight for tai. Tai was surprised by the attack and wasn't able to dodge in time as the phoenix slammed against her, sending in back into the way. The flames circled her like an infernal, pushing her body hard against the wall and slowly making the wall crack before she was pushed further and further back. Her scream echoed in the arena and soon the flames disappeared, letting tai go. Her body dropped down from the walls, unconscious and barley breathing.

The anbu walked over towards tai and checked to make sure she was still alive before he called a medical team down to take the girl. Once they had the girl on the stretcher and she was out of the building did he declare hinata the winner. The audience was in silent awe, surprised the hyuga had that much power. The sword she held so tightly disappeared along with the flames that once licked her body, and the armor. The beautiful red tint to her eyes slowly started to fade away, revealing her lavender colored eyes once more. Hinata blinked in surprise, wondering what had happened until she noticed that tai was gone. Her eyes widened slightly while the crowd began to cheer.

" Looks like this exam is getting interesting." Ryoku said with a smile. He turned towards his partner and noticed that she had a strange look in her eyes and a mysterious smile on her lips. Ryoku wondered what she was smile about. " Yes it does look like it is getting interesting. I didn't believe that her power would come into play until much later." She said with a smirk. Her eyes watched the dazed hinata with soft mysterious eyes. Ryoku nodded, also surprised that the girl awakened her power during the match but he guessed that something inside the little hyuga had made her snap and bring her new power forward. Lexy smirked slightly. Hinata slowly started to make her way back towards the stairs and then up them and headed towards her teammates but her legs started to give out and the last thing she saw was a pair of mix-match eyes. " Good job hinata." A voice whispered before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The shy hyuga was moved to the hospital wing while the other ninja's cleared the battlefield for the next match. Lexy was tempted to follow after the hyuga but decided not to, not wanting to reveal anything just yet. However lexy was surprised that the girl's power had come out so quickly and so soon but then she smirked. Of course her powers came out as quickly as they did, the girl was from the hyuga clan and lexy knew they pushed their members to be the best. She shook her head slightly as she thought about it. The hyuga sometimes pushed their members to hard, especially since they wanted to be the best clan in the whole village. Although to lexy they could probably never beat the one clan that lived in their village or probably the uchiha clan.

Her eyes flashed slightly as she thought about the uchiha clan. Damn, did she hate those bastards. They always acted as if they were the best clan out there and that nobody could ever beat them. She couldn't wait to see the day a uchiha was beaten by a regular ninja with no famous clan, like naruto. Now that would be a treat, if sasuke was beaten by naruto. She smirked more and her eyes moved to the side when she saw movement and blinked when ryoku jumped on the railing before sitting down on the railing. Ryoku, when he noticed her looking gave her a two finger wave with a big smile before turning his attention to the board that was spinning once more. She also turned and watched the board spin, wondering silently who was going to be next and half-hoping that it was naruto and sasuke.

Kiba Inuzuka

vs.

Jaden

Kiba and his young partner akamaru both have smirks on their faces as they raced down the stairs towards the battlefield. Their opponent, a cute boy with unruly red/orange hair that was spiked in the back and less pointy in the front stepped out of his hiding spot. His dark grey eyes held amusement and slight angry as he stepped up as well. His skin was slightly tanned, showing he hung outside most of the time. His bangs were spiked up, probably by gel and he had his forehead protector around his forehead. His outfit was a dark blue turtle neck shirt, black shorts that stopped at his knee's and blue ninja sandals. Jaden smiled at kiba before turning towards the other ninja who was watching both boys carefully. Kiba sent the boy a nice glare as he too turned towards the other ninja. The other ninja nodded his head and yelled begin.

It took only a second before both boy's were on the move. Jaden was the first to move, pulling out four kunai's and making sure to stick them between each finger as he raced off towards kiba who also pulled a kunai out. They soon met in the middle and started clashing kunai's neither one backing down but also neither one overpowering the other. However because jaden held more kunai's with him he was able to put a scratch on kiba as he threw his arm out as if to punch kiba and was able to nick the boy on the cheek as his fist passed by. A small trail of blood dripped slowly down the inuzuka cheek as he jumped back and away from jaden. His dog companion barked a reply to his master who only shook his head and gave a animal like smile.

He soon reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small pill. He smirked and quickly put the pill into his mouth and swallowed before crouching down. His arms were displayed out in front of his body, the arms crossing at the wrist and palms flat on the ground. His legs were spread out behind him, one facing away from his body and the other facing akamaru who matched his masters pose. Jaden was slightly confused by the position. He had never seen a fighting pose like that before. He shrugged off his thoughts and quickly shot off towards kiba, trying to cut the boy once more before he could attack. Kiba's eyes narrowed more as he waited before he pushed off with his hands and flew towards jaden, looking like a wild animal.

He raced forward more when he noticed that jaden had hesitated in his run and quickly slammed his head straight into the boy's stomach. Jaden let out a heavy breath as kiba slammed into his stomach before he was lifted off his feet and sent flying back where he was standing. Kiba however didn't want to give him a chance to recover and quickly raced off towards the boy again. He once again slammed his head straight into the boys stomach before twisting up and slamming his hand to the ground and throwing his leg out and up to kick jaden in the chin. Jaden was once again lifted up in the air and thrown further back this time. A small twin trail of blood dripped down his lips as he glared. Kiba didn't waist anymore time however as he stood straight up and barked something to akamaru who barked something back before quickly changing into a second kiba.

Once the smoke cleared, kiba lifted his hands up and let his palms lightly touch the second kiba's as he threw his left foot back behind him and kept his right leg bent in front of his body. Akamaru, now disguised as kiba followed his masters move. Both only waited a second before they pushed off, their eyes focused on jaden but their palms still touching as they wait. Suddenly both kiba's changed into spinning tornados with a light blue light circling around their forms. The twin tornados spun around the battlefield as they raced towards jaden who threw his arms up to block the attack but as soon as the tornados slammed into his body, he was lifted and his body was spun around the tornados before it was thrown off and landed back where kiba had been standing. Kiba smirked as they changed back, akamaru changing back as well as they waited for their opponent to stand. After the anbu checked to jaden he coughed and declared kiba the winner who jumped up with his fist high above his head.

Kiba cheered loudly with his partner before he grabbed akamaru, stuffing the dog back into his coat before he ran up to his other teammate who quietly congratulated him. He smiled towards the silent shino before turning away when he heard the familiar beeping in his ears. The board beeped and spun around before landing on two names.

Sasuke Uchiha

vs.

Yoshu Ukika

Xxxxx

Somewhere deep in the forest a hideout hid. The hideout was hidden by the tree's and the bushes around it. There also seemed to be a something around the hideout that hid it from human eyes. Anyway inside the hideout was a man who was groaning quietly to himself. His long silky black hair spilled over his shoulders as he bent his head. He groaned more as he tried to move his heavy bandaged arms. His arms shook for a second but other wise didn't move. He groaned again before his sun yellow eyes narrowed. His skin was pale and looked sickly. He wore strange earrings. He had purple markings around his eyes. He wore a plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back. The snake-looking man groaned again, a hiss escaping his lips. There was a knock at the door before it was opened and a boy stepped inside.

The boy had silver hair and black eyes. He wore his silver hair in a ponytail and wore circular glasses. A light glinted off the glasses and hid the left eye as the boy stepped in. He wore a purple vest over a white shirt, purple pants and regular blue ninja sandals. Also on his hands were purple gloves with open fingers. The boy who's name was kabuto stepped inside his master's office and slowly closed the door. The snake-like man groaned again and tried to move his arms again. The teen smirked, though made sure to hid it from his master as he walked towards him. " Any success Orochimaru-sama?" He asked. Orochimaru glared at the teen, his slit like pupils narrowing more. Kabuto almost wanted to laugh but hid it well as he put down a scroll he held and bent down and looked into his masters eyes. Orochimaru glared more, sweat dripping down his face as he struggled to once again move his arms. Kabuto tsked under his breath before he walked over to the desk that held tons of books. He skimmed his fingers over each book before he stopped at a certain one and picked it up. He flipped the book open and started to skim over the words. Orochimaru hissed softly under his breath before he stood and left the room. Kabuto lifted his hand and pushed his glasses up on his face with his middle finger.

Xxxxx

A shadowed person hidden by a dark cloak walked through a dark hallway. Their feet made little sound in the empty hallway. Their cloak hid their body well, making it difficult to determine if it was male or female. The shadowed person walked a little further before they stopped at a large black door. Their was a design of a large black wolf with crimson red eyes. Its mouth was open, showing off its large rows of teeth. The cloaked person lifted their hand and pressed it on the door. The sleeve of their cloak slid down a little and showed off pale skin before it was pulled back into place. The person whispered something underneath their breath before the door glowed and opened. The shadowed person waited a few seconds before they stepped inside the room and closed the door behind them. The light that shown through when the door opened disappeared, casting them all in darkness.

The shadowed person who could barely been seen now walked further into the room before stopping at a desk. The person bowed slightly before they reached out and placed a off-white scroll on the desk. The person that sat at the desk nodded their thanks before grabbing the scroll and cutting it open. They quickly skimmed their eyes over the scroll, their eyes widening slightly. They dropped the scroll and turned towards the cloaked person. The cloaked person nodded. " Why?"

" We have no idea. All we know is **She **decided that they are a threat."

" Alright." The other person behind the desk said before they dismissed the cloaked person. The cloaked person nodded before disappearing. The person sighed and lifted a hand and ran it through their bangs.

Xxxx

Lexy had to admit to herself that the uchiha wasn't that bad. He did have some skills up his sleeve but still. She didn't think he still should be so cocky about his skills. If he got to cocky then he would end up getting his ass kicked and she hoped she would be the one to do it. She would show that damn uchiha what her clan was made of. Or she wish she could however both ryoku and her grandfather banned her from using her full powers. She had been angry but she realized that they didn't want the village hidden by the leaves to realize their full potential yet. It could her grandfather said cause problems. She understood that and so had agreed to not show her full potential.

She wondered though if her grandfather knew something that they didn't. The way he had talked about their powers and not showing them off made her wonder. Was their something that her grandfather knew and was being cautious about or was she over thinking this again and it was nothing. She shook those thoughts away and looked back at the match in time to see the uchiha beat Yoshu down to the floor, knocking the kid out with the beating he took. She smirked slightly, deciding that she wanted to fight the uchiha and see which clan, hers or his was best. She smiled more and watched as he walked back up the stairs and towards his other two teammates, the cute blond and the pink haired girl. She watched him for a few more seconds before she turned towards ryoku.

Her smile grew when she noticed the happiness on ryoku's face. His face was light up like a kid at Christmas and it made her that much happier to know that her long time friend was happy. She knew why he was happy though. He was finally able to leave their village. She knew that what ryoku wanted to do more than anything was to go travel and see the whole ninja world. However he could not because…her fists clenched when she thought about it. It wasn't fair to him that he wasn't able to leave and be free. She wished more than anything that he could be free and she wanted to find some way to free him but she knew she could not. Her nails started to dig into her palm but she ignored it. It wasn't fair that he was chained to….**Them**.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab hers and looked up to see ryoku looking at her with a unreadable expression on his face. She blinked as he opened her palm up and she noticed the crescent moon wounds on her palm. Ryoku gently placed his hand over her palm and a bluish green light glowed around his hand and healed her wounds. She smiled, her eyes soften slightly as a memory came to her.

_Flash-Back_

" _NO! I WON"T DO IT AGAIN!" A soft child-like voice yelled. A older man with graying hair and old dark blue eyes. His eyes held wisdom within their depths. His eyebrows were graying and slowly over-taking his eyes. He had a long beard that was tied together at the ends with a white ribbon. He wore a black kimono top, black hakamas and socks. The old man was currently glaring at his granddaughter who seemed to be throwing a fit. He sighed, blowing white puffs of smoke out. His granddaughter glared more, crossing her little arms over her chest. The boy beside her had his head bowed, his hands placed in front of his body. The old man smirked. At least one of them had respect although he had wished it was his granddaughter instead of this outsider. He frowned as he looked at the boy and then turned his gaze to lexy. " You will have to use it… It is part of the pact they made." He said, blowing out more puffs of smoke. Lexy snorted and glared. _

" _NO! I WO-"_

" _Lexy-sama…please stop this." Ryoku said, speaking for the first time since this started. Lexy and the old man looked over at the silent boy. He still had his head bowed but the old man could tell that he was looking up at him through his eyelashes. Lexy glared at the bowing up, standing up from her sitting position. " NO! I wont stop this because I will never use you again! NEVER! Do you understand grandpa! I WILL NOT USE RYOKU A-" A loud thud shook the house as the old man, who was fed up with his granddaughter had stood up and slapped her, sending the tiny girl to the floor. Lexy was slightly stunned. Never in all her life had her grandpa dare to lay a hand on her but now he had just slapped her. She frowned, raising a hand to touch her now red cheek. Her grandpa stood above her, his hand slightly raised looking as if he would slap her again. " No you listen to me young lady. You will use Hajima-san again. Do you understand young lady." He said. He however didn't wait for her to reply as he walked away from his granddaughter. _

_Lexy didn't raise from her position. Ryoku stood from his bowing position and slowly walked over to lexy and bent down in front of her. He reached out slowly and gently touched her injured cheek. Lexy's head snapped up and looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled and his hand started to glow and quickly healed her wound. " Ryoku…"_

" _Lexy..LEXY! LEXY!_

_End of flash-back_

" _Lexy! Lexy!" A voice yelled, breaking her out of her thoughts and that memory. She blinked as the fog faded from her eyes and she looked up to see ryoku's face only centimeters from her face. Her face flushed red and she threw her arms up and pushed ryoku away. He stumbled back slightly before he stilled himself and smiled at her flushed face. She was so cute when she was flushed like that. He smiled more, watching as she glared at him. Though he wondered what she had been thinking about. Her eyes had been fogged over and she had a fond smile on her face. He wondered if she was thinking about their past. _

_He was pulled from his thoughts when they heard the beeping of the machine and watched as the names spun around and around. He waited, hoping that he would be picked next or maybe lexy. He wouldn't mind watching his best friend fight next. He noticed out the corner of his eye that lexy had also turned her attention to the board. The board soon stopped._

_Ryoku Hajima_

_vs._

_Joshua Vania_

_End of chapter two_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata awakes later. She blinks her eyes, not recognizing the white ceiling. She blinked again, trying to take the fog from her eyes as she slowly sat up. Her body ached with pain. Her body was feeling hot and sweaty. Sweat dripped down the side of her face. She raised her arm and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Suddenly the door opened and a medic nin walked inside. The medic nin was pretty with her blond hair that was pulled into a bun on the back of her head. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color and were skimming over the paper she was holding in her hands. The medic nin smiled when she was done reading the paper and walked over to the hyuga. She reached for a small box off to the side and grabbed some gloves and slipped them on her hands before she turned back towards the hyuga.

The medic nin gently touched the hyuga's face before she nodded and wrote something down on the paper she was holding before she asked the hyuga to lay down. Hinata did so and the medic nin placed a glowing hand over hinata's body. She hummed quietly and wrote something done again. " Alright hyuga-san, everything seems fine however you did deplete your charka so you should rest for a while." She said before she turned, threw the gloves away and walked out. Hinata watched the woman go before she laid back and stared at the ceiling. ' Depleted my charka? But…I don't even remember what happened in that fight?' Hinata thought. And it was true. She didn't remember what had happened during that fight. The last thing she could remember was a burning pain in her body and tai's shocked face before everything went black.

So what had happened during that fight? Had she won or had tai won? How had she won? All these questions were circling around her head and was slowly giving her a headache. She tried to push these thoughts away since she knew that she wouldn't get any answers. Sighing the hyuga sat up and untangled her legs from the blankets. She threw her legs to the side and touched her feet to the floor before she stood. She noticed that her clothes were laying on the chair beside the bed. She walks over to the chair and grabs the clothes before heading into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later she was back into her clothes and quickly left the room. She closed the door quietly behind her, making sure not to catch anyone's attention before she looked around, making sure that nobody was around before she started walking down the hallway. As she was walking down the hallway, she could feel her body heating up again. Sweat dripped down the side of her face as she pushed herself to continue walking. Her body heated up more as the sweat gathered along her forehead. Hinata gave a small gasp as her chest constricted. A pain soon filled her whole body and had the hyuga falling to her knee's. The hyuga grabbed the shirt in front of her chest and squeezed her eyes shut as the pain filled her whole body. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes from the pain and before she could try to call out, she blacked out.

* * *

Ryoku blinked before smiling. He was happy that he was picked next. He smiled and went to push off against the railing but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw lexy looking at him with a look of concern on her face. " Be careful ryoku." She said. Ryoku smiled and nodded before pushing off the railing. His body sailed through the air for a few seconds before he landed on his feet. He stood straighter before turning towards his opponent. Joshua had short black hair that barely touched his shoulder blades and grey eyes. His bangs were pushed back into his hair. Two pieces framed the sides of his face and the ends caressed his chin. He wore a black turtle neck shirt, black pants and black ninja sandals. He had a blood red obi tied around his waist and held his sword in place. Joshua gave ryoku a smirk before he turned towards the anbu who nodded and yelled begin.

Ryoku smiled and pulled out his small black dagger. The hilt of his dagger was a off-white color with red and black bandages wrapped around it. The blade of the dagger was black with a small crow on the left side of the blade. You could barely see the crow but what made it stand out was the glowing of its red eye. Joshua didn't pull any weapon out as he got into a fighting position. Ryoku nodded his head and shot off. Joshua matched ryoku and also shot off towards his opponent. Both met in the middle and clashed. Ryoku dodged and blocked Joshua's fist while Joshua dodged and blocked ryoku's blade. Both didn't seem to be getting any hits in and once they realized that they pushed away from each other. They landed a few feet away. Both gave each other a smile before shooting off again.

As he was running ryoku was quickly doing hand signs while holding his dagger out in front of his body, just in case Joshua flew towards him and tried to attack while he was doing hand signs. Once the hand signs were done a clone of ryoku stood beside the original as they both ran off towards Joshua. The first ryoku trailed back behind the second one while the second one raced off faster towards Joshua. The second ryoku as soon as he was close slid down across the floor and knocked Joshua off his feet before the second ryoku lashed out and kicked Joshua before he landed on the ground. The second ryoku then flipped up and grabbed Joshua's legs and swung him around. He swung him around twice before he slammed Joshua into the ground. Then he let go of Joshua's legs and slammed the heel of his foot into the boy's thigh.

Joshua cried out from the pain but didn't let it get to him as he spun his legs around and knocked the second ryoku to the ground before he flipped himself up. The second ryoku jumped up as well and threw his fist out but Joshua dodged it and punched the second ryoku in the cheek. It didn't seem to hurt the clone as he pushed his fist away and sent his own fist at Joshua, nicking him in the cheek as well. Both continued to trade blows while the first ryoku stayed back and smirked. The real ryoku reached towards his necklace and gently lifted it up and placed a kiss on the black/purple necklace. The real ryoku then placed the necklace back into his shirt and ran towards the battling boys. Joshua and the other ryoku were still trading blows before the other ryoku jumped back and away from the boy. The second ryoku then pulled off his short sword at his side and held it vertically in front of his body. He lightly touched the blade, trailing his fingers down the blade leaving a small trail of blood in its wake. The blade glowed before the glow disappeared.

He flipped his sword once in his hand before he raced towards Joshua who quickly pushed himself off the ground and dodged every swipe that he tried to make. The second ryoku swiped once more with his sword before he fell to the floor and landed beside the real ryoku. The real ryoku was also pulling out his short sword and was pushing a little bit of his chakra inside the sword. The sword glowed a eerily black color before it disappeared and snapped back inside his body. Ryoku then did hand signs again and made a another clone. Once the other clone appeared, he softly whispered his plan before he disappeared. Joshua flipped down from the ground and barely dodged the kunai they had threw his way.

One of the clones then shot off and headed towards Joshua but when Joshua threw his arms up to block the attack the clone just simply ran past him and stood at the corner of the room. That clone held his sword near the ground, its tip barley touching the ground. Joshua turned and looked at the clone with a look of disbelief before he turned to the second clone. He was also just standing there with his sword pointed to the ground. Joshua blinked before he smirked. ' So that is his plan…' He thought. Joshua smirked before he slowly reached down and placed his palm on top of his sword. He smirked more and looked up and saw the real ryoku doing hand signs, his chakra slowly surrounding him before he raised his sword and flew down towards him. A image of a large crow could be seen behind him but Joshua ignored it as he waited for the right moment. Dust and smoke filled the area as the attack seemed to hit its target. Once the dust cleared ryoku was surprised to see that Joshua had thrown his sword out and blocked the attack.

Joshua smirked when he saw ryoku's eyes widen. He smirked more and slowly started to push ryoku back, who was too surprised by him being able to dodge the attack. However he soon broke out of it and threw his leg out and pushed off against Joshua's stomach and flew back and away from the boy. Once he was far enough away he pushed a little more of his chakra into the sword and waited. Joshua grunted softly at the attack before he smirked. He raised his sword and ran off towards ryoku. Once he met he swung his sword around, trying to strike but ryoku blocked each and every attack. They soon met in the middle, their swords clashed against each other. Joshua smirked and started pushing his strength and weight against his sword, trying to make ryoku back down but the boy seemed to be able to hold him off. " Just give up already ryoku. I know all of your moves…" He said. Ryoku ignored him as he pushed against his sword. Both pushed a little bit more before they separated from each other.

They didn't stay separated for long. Once they both caught their breath they raced off once more towards each other. Their swords met in the middle and rubbed roughly against each other. They both pushed their strength against the other but it didn't seem to be working. Both glared at each other, although Joshua was smirking. " I know a lot about you ryoku Hajima…of the crow clan." He said. Ryoku's eyes widened slightly and that gave Joshua the chance he needed. Joshua smirked and quickly pushed against ryoku one more time, making ryoku stumble slightly, since he was still he shock of what he said. Once he pushed ryoku more, he threw his leg out and kicked ryoku's legs out from under him. Ryoku dropped to the floor and Joshua lifted his sword and swung down. Ryoku rolled to the side before he slammed his palms on the ground and lifted half his body up, dodging the second strike that Joshua had tried to get him with.

Ryoku then rolled himself over and dodged the last strike. Ryoku flipped himself back over to his second clone. Ryoku nodded towards his clone before both him and the clone raced off towards Joshua who was smirking and holding his sword up to block the attack. The clone jumped in front of the original ryoku. The clone threw his sword up, the sword spinning as it flew up. The clone smirked when Joshua had looked up towards the sword and didn't notice the clone coming. The clone held a second sword as he passed by Joshua. Joshua grunted as blood spurted out his mouth however the third clone that had been forgotten cut through him like the second one. He coughed up more blood. The real ryoku jumped high in the air and grabbed the sword that was heading to the ground. It pushed extra charka inside the sword before he pushed off and raced down towards Joshua. He started to glow a eerily black color and an image of a crow stood behind him as he flew down. The crow's red eyes were focused right on Joshua. " Karasu Strike!" He yelled catching Joshua's attention. However it was too late for the boy to try to dodge as the crow that overtook ryoku's image soared down. Dust rose when the strike hit its target and once it disappeared they could see ryoku standing over Joshua's body. He was breathing heavy but was smiling. Joshua however was very stubborn and was trying to stand once more however the clones wouldn't let him as they hit him by the hilt of their swords, knocking the boy out. The anbu nodded and yelled that ryoku had won.

Ryoku smiled and slapped hands with his clones before they disappeared in a puff of smokes. Once they were gone he pushed off the ground and landed on the railing. He jumped down and was about to turn towards his teammate when he was tackled to the ground. He blinked in surprise and looked down to see a crown of dark blue hair. His eyes softened slightly as lexy buried her face into his chest. He smiled slightly, a light blush crossing his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around lexy's petit form. They stayed like that for a few minutes before lexy sighed and opened her eyes. She slowly unwrapped her arms around his body and pushed away from him. Ryoku smiled when he noticed the blush on her cheeks. Lexy sighed again and moved away from ryoku and looked back towards the next match. Ryoku smiled.

* * *

Somewhere farther away there was a old looking house. The building looked like someone hadn't been living there in years. There were cobwebs at the corners of the room and different sized and colored spiders crawled around them. Many of the objects in the room were thrown around or tipped over. Shards of glass were spread all across the floor. However even though it looked like no one had lived there in years it seemed that there was a group of people there. In a larger room on the left side of the building near the back was a group of people. They were sitting in a circle with their leader at the top.

" Are the preparations complete?" A male voice asked. There was a sound of shifting before the person sitting next to the man reached out and handed the man the document she was looking through. The man nodded his thanks before he looked over the document, his eyes hardening slightly as he read through it. Once he was done he burned the document before turning towards the other people in the room. Another person shifted, this person further away from the man.

" It seems tai failed us." A female voice said. This one came from the left of the man but was further away then the one who had gave him the document. Their leader nodded, his eyes hard and dark. They knew not to bother their boss when he was like this. They all shifted again as their leader opened his eyes again and placed his hands in front of his face. " Alright…Vincent you shall go to the village hidden in the leaves and capture the woman that we want." He said. The man named Vincent stood and bowed to his boss, his black hair spilled over his shoulders as he did. Their boss nodded and the man straightened up before he turned and disappeared.

* * *

Vincent raced through the forest, his form looking like a blur to anyone who was untrained. He pushed off another tree and sailed through the sky, his long black hair with violet high lights blew around him as he flew down and landed quietly on the tree branch. The horns sticking out of his hair twitched slightly and he sneered slightly before he pushed off the tree branch he was standing on and landed on a large tree near the village entrance. His different colored eyes glanced around, counting how many guards were standing around plus the other guards that were hidden in the shadows. A smirk crossed his dark complexion as he counted how many guards there were. He sneered though when he felt their chakra. ' Such weak ninja.' He thought. He reached behind him and pulled out a large shuriken and smirked as he brought it up towards his face. A sudden wind picked up and lifted the long red scarf around his neck.

Pushing softly off the branch, he lifted himself in the air and pulled his arm back and let the shuriken fly. The shuriken zoomed through the air and striked the first ninja in the back. Vincent smirked as he pulled a string that he had around his finger and pulled the shuriken out of his back before throwing the shuriken again and striked another ninja. This continued for a few minutes before it stopped. Vincent smirked as he zoomed and landed beside the injured or dead guards. He smirked and kicked one of the dead guards before he jumped down and zoomed through the darkness, searching for the one that his boss wanted. He sniffed the air above him and shook his head when all he smelled was dirty, sweaty humans. He scoffed and quickened his pace.

He stopped above a large looking house and smirked when he finally caught the scent he was looking for. He smirked, his different colored eyes flashing into a darker color before he flashed away. A few minutes later he landed on a sill of a window. He peered inside and smirked more when he saw who he was looking for inside laying on the bed asleep. He pulled out a large kunai and stuck it underneath the window and slowly shoved the window open before stepping inside. He stepped softly on the floor before he walked over towards the bed and looked down at the sleeping female. He reached out and gently touched her cheek before he leaned down and slipped his arms underneath her legs and lifted her up. Her head tilted to the side and rested against his chest. Vincent smiled and turned around ready to leave but before he could take a step the door was flung open. He turned and smirked at who he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vincent smirked when he turned, his dark eyes shining with amusement when he saw who had entered her room. The boys only took a moment to realize someone had broke into her room before they pulled their weapons out and ran towards him. Vincent quickly spun on his heel and ran towards the window, dodging the white flash that went pass his head. The white flash hit the wall and came flying back but Vincent was ready this time and when the white flash got closer he pulled his large shuriken out and cut the beast. Their was a howl and a yell of a name but Vincent ignored it as he tucked her body against his and jumped through the window. Once out the window he reached up and grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled himself and the girl up., dodging the weapons the boys had thrown his way.

Once he reached the top of the roof, he shifted the girl closer to his body before he grabbed the end of his scarf and pulled it off. He then threw it in the air and shielded himself from the attacks the two boys were throwing his way. He pulled two shuriken out and threw them through his scarf. Once the weapons left his hands he grabbed the end of his scarf and started twirling it around and around. The scarf seem to get bigger and bigger as it spun around until it engulfed both Vincent and the girl. The two boys could do nothing as they disappeared.

Vincent landed outside the village gates. He smirked and shifted his charge into a more comfortable position before he pushed off the ground and landed on a tree branch. He looked down at the girl in his arms and couldn't help but notice that she looked a little similar to his younger sister. His eyes softened slightly as he reached up and gently traced his finger down her cheek and stopped at her chin. He noticed that her skin was soft to the touch and was slightly heated. He shook his head and started heading back towards their hideout making sure none of the ninja were following him.

* * *

Kiba and Shino quickly raced towards the hokage tower. Their hearts were racing as images of that man kidnapping their teammate raced through their minds. They quickened their pace and finally reached the hokage's tower. Shino pushed his glasses up and was about to say something to kiba but the animal-like boy was already running up the stairs. Shino sighed softly and followed after his teammate.

Tsunade was having a good night, drinking sake and not reading her paperwork. Yea everything was great until her door was suddenly slammed open revealing a worried kiba and a angry looking shizune. Tsunade sighed under her breath and took one last sip of her sake before she placed it under her desk and beckoned kiba and shino, who just caught up in. Kiba and shino took their seats in front of the hokage's desk but kiba couldn't sit still and quickly stood up. " Lady Tsunade! Hinata has been captured! We have to save her!" He yelled.. Tsunade glared at the boy and rubbed her head, already feeling a headache coming on. She quietly gestured for kiba to take a seat before she turned to shino, knowing he was calmer and could tell her everything.

Shino nodded his head and cleared his throat before speaking. " Lady Tsunade, Kiba and I were visiting hinata for the last time before the hospital hours closed when we had opened the door and saw a strange looking man inside hinata's room. He had hinata in his arms. Kiba and I tried to stop him before he could escape however he completely disappeared." He said. Tsunade sighed deeply, already knowing all the paperwork she would get for this kidnapping and the arguments with the hyuga head. She groaned and rubbed her temple slowly before she called for shizune. Shizune came running into the room and tsunade quickly told her to get the rest of the rookie nine.

They sat and waited and only had to wait for about twenty minutes before the door slammed open and naruto and the rest of the rookie nine walked inside. Tsunade waited for them all to settle down before she cleared her throat. " It has just come to my attention that one of our ninja has been kidnapped right under our noses." She started. She paused a second to gauge everyone's reaction. Most looked very surprised by the news and started looking around for who was missing while the emotionless ones just sat there with unreadable expressions on their faces. Tsunade sighed again and laced her fingers together before she spoke again. " So now I need four of you to take this very important mission to get her back."

" Tsunade-sama, if I may ask. Who was kidnapped?"

" Hinata Hyuga." She said. More expressions past a couple of ninja's faces but tsunade ignored all their expressions as she looked at every ninja in her room. She was silently going through each person and deciding which ones she wanted to go on this mission.

* * *

Vincent arrived at their hide-out about a few hours later carrying the sleeping hyuga. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms before he sighed. He then shifted the girl and set her down on the ground, leaning her body against the wall before he grabbed a horn-beast shaped key out of his pocket. He walked to the large raven-black doors and pushed the key into the keyhole and twisted his wrist to the right. There was a small sound of a lock unlocking. Vincent smirked and turned back towards the sleeping girl and lifted her up again before he turned and walked inside. The doors seemed to close behind him when he stepped inside but Vincent ignored it as he walked through the barely lit hallway. He walked to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a large twin golden red doors. He pulled his horn-beast key back out and pushed it through the keyhole. This time though he twisted his wrist to the left and waited for the door to unlock before he pushed it open and walked in. The room was pitch black except for the seven candles sitting in the corners. Each candle was giving off there own beautiful scents. Inside the room twelve people were sitting in the dark, each hidden by the shadows. Vincent nodded towards everyone in the room before he turned to the right and set hinata down by the wall, leaning her against it before he stepped away. He turned and walked towards the circle of people. He bowed low before he took a seat.

Everyone sitting in the circle all turned towards the sleeping hyuga. Their leader also looked at the hyuga before he stood up and walked towards hinata. Everything was silent as he stopped in front of the sleeping hinata and bent down. His eyes trailed down her body before he reached out and touched her cheek. He tapped his nail against her cheek and made a small cut on her cheek. He smirked when a small drop of blood dripped down from the cut. He smirked and leaned forward and licked the blood from her cheek.

His eyes sparkled as he tasted the blood on his tongue. His eyes darkened more before he pulled back and turned towards the others in the room. " Toki, take care of her." He said. The person named toki stepped out the shadows. Toki was a pretty girl with long butt- length raven black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail that swung behind her as she walked. Her eyes were a crimson red eyes that had slit like pupils that were focused on the sleeping hinata. Her face was a pale moonlight color with high cheekbones and pink colored lips. Her neck was slender and had a black and red choker around her neck with a bat-like charm at the end of the choker. Her ears were slightly pointed and had bat-like ear-rings hanging from them.

Her outfit was a black shirt that had short sleeves that stopped just below her shoulders. On the front of the shirt was a bat creature that looked scary with its glowing red eyes and blood dripping from its long fanged teeth. Her pants were skinny and tight around her taunt legs and black boots finished the outfit. A black chain hung from her pants and had a bat-shaped charm hanging off the side. Toki nodded towards her leader before she bent down beside hinata and slipped her arms underneath her body before she lifted her up and left the room.

She stopped near the door and shifted hinata slightly before she walked down the barely lit hallway. She walked down the quiet hallway for a few minutes before she stopped at a large black and white door. She shifted hinata again before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a bat-shaped key and stuck it into the lock and twisted it. No sound came for a few seconds before the sound of a lock opening filled the quiet hallway. Smiling she opened the door and stepped inside. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness pretty quickly as she walked further into the room and headed towards the bed sitting near the left wall. She slowly laid hinata down on the bed before she turned and walked away. She stepped into the hallway and sighed. A small unnoticeable black bat flew down from the ceiling and landed on toki's shoulder. She turned her head slightly to the side and there seemed to be a silent conversation going on between them. After a few minutes she nodded and the bat screeched and left. Toki smirked and started walking.

* * *

Lexy smirked as she leaned against the large tree near the gates of konoha. A small black and red bag was sitting beside her boots. A black sword laid against the bag. Beside her was ryoku who was going through everything that he had in his bag, counting all the supplies he had. Lexy rolled her eyes slightly before turning back towards the gates. Ryoku finished his counting and quietly zipped his bag up before picking it up and slipping a arm through one of the straps and then turned towards lexy. " Are you sure there leaving from this exit." He asked. Lexy nodded. He sighed and leaned back against the tree.

A few minutes past but it felt like hours before they heard the sound of the gates opening and familiar voices. Lexy smirked as she walked over to her bag and quickly shouldered it. After that she signaled ryoku before she jumped up onto the branches of the tree, in clear view of the ninja that were making their way towards them. Ryoku shook his head slightly before he also jumped into the tree and stood slightly behind lexy, making sure to stay alert. They only had to wait a few minutes before naruto and three other ninja came into view. Naruto seemed very surprised to see them, probably because they weren't really friends. Ryoku shrugged slightly and stepped up beside lexy just as she smiled and waved to naruto.

Naruto, sakura, sasuke all paused when they saw the two ninja's from the half-moon village. Naruto was more surprised when the girl waved at him but pushed it off as nothing. They all landed on the tree branch they were standing on and then everything was silent. No one spoke for a few minutes before ryoku stepped up. " Hello, I'm Ryoku and this is my teammate lexy." He said with a naruto like smile. Lexy nodded when her name was called but otherwise didn't speak. Instead once ryoku stepped forwards she stepped back and turned her back towards them. Ryoku didn't seem to mind as he smiled. " Um hello, im sakura, that's naruto, sasuke." She said pointing to each person when she said there name. Ryoku nodded to each person but when it came to naruto he gave him a smile. Confused as to why they were here, naruto was about to ask them when lexy suddenly leaned back against ryoku, pressing her back against his as she dropped her bag. " Enemies."

" Where?"

" Two to the left and two to the right." She said. Ryoku nodded, a serious look crossing his face and replacing the kind smile that had once been there. He slowly reached up towards the necklace that was hidden underneath his shirt but lexy reached over and grabbed his hand before he could grab it. Ryoku seemed slightly surprised by it before he lowered his hand and instead grabbed the short sword near lexy's bag. Lexy nodded her head before she grabbed three kunai's and placed them between her fingers. Naruto was shocked at first but broke out of his shock and was looking ready to battle with the uchiha right beside him. Lexy ignored them both as she scanned the forest. When she saw movement near her left side she quickly released two of the kunai she held. The two kunai zipped through the forest.

Lexy wasn't sure if she hit her target. Her eyes sharpened slightly as she looked at the spot that she had thrown the kunai's. She heard a faint sound behind her. She turned and quickly leaned further back against ryoku's, dodging the kunai that zipped right by her face. She glared at the kunai that went by her face before she rolled back over ryoku's back and blocked the dagger that was heading for his head with her own dagger. Ryoku smiled and jumped off the branch he was standing on and jumped into the covers of the forest, searching for the enemy. Lexy watched him till he disappeared before she turned and pushed the man away from her. The masked covered man jumped back and landed on a branch nearby. Lexy glared at the masked man before she pushed off the branch she was standing on and headed straight towards the man.

The man waited for her to come before he drew his dagger out again and locked weapons with her. They both struggled to over power the other but they both seemed to match strength. Lexy growled under her breath. Her eyes glowed slightly and a large green vine shot out from the earth and wrapped itself around the guy. Lexy smirked, her eyes going back to normal and she was about to finish the man of when naruto came flying by with a powerful attack that tore the man apart. Lexy was greatly impressed by the young blond ninja before she smiled. This made her like naruto even more than she did before.

She smiled and was about to say something to naruto when she heard her name called. She turned and was slightly surprised to see ryoku standing there, covered in blood. He smiled slightly before he grabbed his bag and pulled out a new set of clothes. He grabbed the new clothes and then disappeared again into the forest to change. " That was great naruto." She said, making the blond boy blush. She smiled more before she sat down, leaning her back against the tree and waited for ryoku. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, hardly knowing what to say to her compliment. Although he did wonder why they were there? Could it be possible they knew about those men attacking and came out here to defend the village? No. He saw there bags and he had a feeling they weren't out here just to take care of those men.

" Hey! Why are you out here anyway?"

" Hm. Oh, were here to go rescue hinata."

" What? How did you know?"

" I just do."

" Did tsunade-sama tell you to come along with us?"

" No." She said. Naruto, sasuke and sakura each exchanged a glance before they looked back at lexy who was talking to ryoku, who had just returned. They both were talking quietly to each other and once they were done got up and grabbed their stuff. They both then turned towards naruto and smiled. " Ready." They said together. Sakura glanced over at both sasuke and naruto before looking back at ryoku and lexy. She nodded towards them just as sasuke and naruto did, though sakura decided that she was going to watch these two and report any suspicious behavior to tsunade-sama. Lexy and ryoku also nodded before all five ninja left.

* * *

Hinata was having a wonderful dream. She dreamed that her mother was still alive and Was holding her and singing to her before she went to sleep. She smiled in her sleep as she could still hear her mother's soft, soothing voice. Her mother would hum her favorite song as she fell asleep. The humming seemed to be getting softer and softer. The hum was getting fainter. Slowly the humming was disappearing and hinata was awaking. Hinata awoke from her dream world in a pitch black, cold room. The room gave hinata goose-bumps and hinata wished that she could fall back asleep. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she blinked and opened them. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust but even then she could see nothing in this strange room. " H-hello." She called, hoping one of the hospital staff could hear her and maybe turn the lights on. Hinata called about four more times before she gave up.

Hinata sighed and was about to lay down again when the door was opened and a boy walked inside. She didn't get a very good look at him since the lights from the hallways weren't very bright and only casted away some shadows. The boy quietly walked inside her room and placed a silver tray over to the side where she guessed a desk or table was. Once the tray was placed down he walked over to the bed. Hinata was nervous about that boy stepping closer and she almost wanted to back up but she didn't want to show weakness. The boy stopped near the bed and bent down. Hinata almost backed up but he was able to slip his arms underneath her body and lift her up. Hinata soon started to struggle but the boy didn't seem to mind as he turned and left the room. He walked down the hallway to a large black door. He opened the door and stepped in before he walked towards the chair sitting the middle of the room. He stopped at the chair and sat her down before grabbing a pair of cuffs and cuffing her wrist.

After that he walked over to another door and knocked twice. The door took a moment before it was opened and the boy stepped inside. The door soon slammed shut leaving hinata alone. Hinata shifted nervously in her seat. Her nervousness coming back now that she was alone again. Her eyes darted around slightly and she wondered if there was anybody else in the room with her. The door was opened again and two men stepped out. The last man closed the door behind him before they both walked over to two chairs in front of hinata. The first male she could see because he was sitting in the light while the other one was sitting in the dark. The first man crossed his ankles together before lacing his fingers together and smiling at hinata.

Hinata shifted again. The man gave her another smile before he nodded towards the other fellow. The other man also nodded before he stood up and walked closer to hinata, making it easier for hinata to see him. The man had short ear-length brown hair that was spiky in the back and soulless black eyes that were staring at hinata with no emotion. It almost made her shudder the way he was looking at her. Her eyes must have shown her fear because he smirked, showing off razor sharp teeth. His skin was a pale white. He hid his body well with the dark blue and black cloak he wore. He smiled again before he reached inside his cloak and pulled out a long black whip. Hinata's eyes widened and pure showed on her face and eyes as the man pulled his arm back.

* * *

" Lexy!" Ryoku yelled. Lexy however either didn't hear him or was ignoring him as she kept going. Ryoku bet she didn't hear him especially since he knew that when she was determined about something everything else seemed to disappear. He knew that she was worried about hinata a lot, of course everyone else to but none of them were as worried as lexy was. He knew that she wouldn't stop to rest or eat until she had saved hinata and had her back in the village where she was safe. He smiled slightly before turning around towards the two tired ninja's and gave a small half smile and a shrug. There was no way he was going to be able to stop lexy from moving unless he knocked her out or restrain her. He sighed and shrugged off the glares they gave him.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair before he started walking again, knowing that lexy was waiting for him. He smiled when he turned he corner and saw her resting slightly against the tree, her eyes closed. His eyes softened as he noticed how tired she really was. He wondered how tired she really was because to him it looked like she was about to collapse any moment. He held his breath as he took a step forward then another and another but she didn't even seem to notice his presence. He took another then another before he was standing right beside her and yet she still said nothing nor moved. He let the breath he was holding out and quickly before she could realize what he was doing and move wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her arms down as well.

Her eyes snapped open as soon as he had wrapped his arms around her waist. She glared and started to struggle, trying to get out of his grip. " Let go ryoku."

" I'm sorry lexy."

" Let go!"

" I'm sorry lexy but I can't. You need to get some rest."

" Not until I find hinata."

" Lexy. I know your really worried about hinata but your no good to us or her if your dead on your feet." He said. Lexy shifted slightly but stopped her struggling. He knew though she was angry at him but she decided not to start an argument. He smiled slightly in relief and leaned closer to her, burying his face in her hair. He could smell the shampoo she had used. He smiled again before he pulled his face out of her hair and slowly unwrapped his arms around her body. She shifted slightly before turning and walking over to a nearby tree and sitting down. Ryoku sighed and sat down, smiling towards the three ninja who were staring at him with wide eyes, well two were the uchiha was just glaring. Naruto however smiled really big before he plopped down and started digging through his bag. The next to sit was the pink haired girl who pulled out a large book and started reading while the uchiha stood with his back leaning against the tree. He smiled towards them as well before he grabbed his bag and started going through it. He reached to the bottom of the bag and pulled out a sandwich and water. He sat the sandwich down before he unscrewed the cap and took a sip from his water. He sat the water down and grabbed his sandwich. He started eating while looking at the other three ninja. Naruto was eating his ramen a content look on his face while the uchiha was looking at the sky and sakura was reading. Naruto slurped the rest of his ramen before he threw the empty can away. He reached into his pack and took a sip from his water before looking at ryoku and lexy.

Naruto was wondering why these two decided to join this mission anyway? He didn't understand why they were so worried about hinata when they barely know her. What was the purpose of them coming if baa-chan hadn't ordered them to come? What was their reason? These thoughts were circling and circling in his head and it was slowly giving him a headache. Though naruto wasn't one to hide what he had to say he decided that he wanted answer and he was going to get those answers. Naruto nodded to himself and was about to open his mouth when sakura talked before he could. " Hey ryoku." Sakura called. Ryoku turned his head from looking at lexy and nodded towards the pink haired ninja. Sakura cleared her voice before speaking what was on her mind. " I've been wondering about this since we found out about this mission. Do you have any idea why someone would want to capture hinata?" Sakura asked.

Ryoku seemed surprised by the question. His eyes had widened slightly before they went back to normal. He smiled towards her before he placed his water down and placed his hands in his lap. " I have no idea why they would want hinata-chan. But I might have an idea." He said. Sakura nodded. Ryoku smiled knowing he was slightly pissing them off with how dodging he was being with the question. He knew that these three ninja's were wondering why him and lexy wanted to be on this mission when they supposedly didn't even know hinata. He smirked slightly. He also had a little idea of why they might of captured hinata.

" Well…"

" What?"

" Ugh! Why did they take hinata! And why are you two on this mission anyway!"

" Oh! Well the reason I believe that they took hinata because of the mysterious power that she holds inside her."

" Mysterious power! Oh you mean that power she used during the jonin exams?" Sakura asked. Sakura remembered the match hinata had, especially since her match was the first one. Though to be honest, sakura thought the match in the beginning was boring and the only thing that actually made her match interesting was when she awakened that strange power. Sakura remembered that she had thought that power was scary and didn't want to fight hinata if she awakened that power but sakura had heard that she wouldn't be able to use it again. Ryoku nodded and smiled. He was happy that hinata was able to awaken that power inside her but it also became a problem for two reasons. One was the fact that ryoku was positive this was the reason that she was captured, either that or because of the clan that she came from. Either way the power she held was dangerous.

It seemed that him and lexy were going to have to speak to her much sooner than expected. He sighed softly. He knew that lexy wanted to wait a little while longer before they had to speak to hinata but nothing usually ever goes as plan. He sighed again. " Yes that mysterious power that hinata used during her match could be the reason that she was captured." He said. Of course he wasn't going to actually tell these three ninja that he knew a lot about that power that hinata had used. Him and lexy knew a lot about that power but there was no way he was going to tell these three ninja's, it would just blow there plan. " But wait. That still didn't answer my other question?"

" What was the other question."

" Why are you and her on this mission?" Sakura asked. Ryoku glanced over at lexy and noticed that she was packing up. He knew that she was giving the signal that it was time to go. Ryoku nodded and started packing up his own stuff, giving naruto, sasuke and sakura the sign that it was time to go. They each grumbled while they packed their stuff but ryoku ignored it as he shrugged his bag on and started walking. Sakura, naruto and sasuke quickly followed and ryoku guessed that was the end of the conversation but he was proven wrong when sakura gave him a meaningful look. Ryoku sighed. " Lexy and I joined this mission because we were curious about hinata." He said, giving them a slight lie. It wasn't all a lie, I mean both him and lexy were curious about hinata but it probably wasn't about what they thought it was. He knew by the look sakura was giving him that she didn't fully believe that lie he had told them but he wasn't going to say anymore. If they wanted to find out more then they were either going to have to find out by my selves, which they never will or they could ask lexy, but he didn't see that happening.

He didn't know why they didn't try talking to lexy but it was probably because she looked so unapproachable. He knew sometimes that she was cold but that's just how she was with everybody, especially her clan. He knew that lexy despised her clan greatly and she had a good reason too, though he despised her clan as well. He sighed and looked up at the sky noticing that the sky was starting to darken. " Were here." Lexy said stopping at a large tree, while hiding some of her body behind it. Ryoku quickly and quietly walked over towards her and hid himself behind her. Naruto, sasuke and sakura followed what he did.

Lexy had been annoyed by all the talking, quietly wishing that ryoku would shut that pink haired girl up but everything he said seemed to make her want to talk more and more. She sighed and was about to turn around and tell the girl to shut the hell up when she noticed the hide-out up ahead and the chakra she felt. She softly whispered they were here and was glad that everyone finally quieted down. She could feel ryoku and the rest of those ninja behind her but ignored them as she spread her chakra out. Her chakra spread out towards the hide-out however there was a barrier around the hide-out that blocked her chakra. Glaring she closed her eyes and then snapped her eyes open. Her eyes were now tinted a dark green color with a light green wrapping around the pupil and outer eye. The left eye was a little lighter then the right. Lexy smiled before she spread her chakra out and was able to get this chakra past the barrier. Lexy closed her eyes again and they changed back to their regular colors before she signaled to ryoku that the coast was cleared. Ryoku nodded and told naruto and his other two teammates while lexy was finding a way to break a hole in there barrier. After a few minutes she was finally able to break a hole in their barrier and quickly beckoned ryoku and them forward. Ryoku and the rest quickly ran past her and jumped through the hole she had made.

Once they were safely inside, lexy dropped the hand signs she made and ran. She was able to get through the hole that was slowly beginning to close. She tumbled through the hole just before it closed completely. Ryoku smiled as lexy stood up and dusted herself off. Once that was done she signaled for them to go before they ran towards the large traditional looking house. They reached the porch of the house in under two seconds. Lexy went up to the door and pressed her ear against the door and listened for any sound. When she didn't hear anything, she grabbed the door knob and twisted it. They were surprised when the door opened and grabbed their weapons. They waited to see if there would be a barrage of weapons or a ambush but nothing happened. Ryoku found it strange that nobody was waiting for them at the door. He didn't believe that no-one knew that they were here so it made it more stranger when they walked through the house and saw no-one.

Ryoku was becoming more and more suspicious. Why wasn't anybody around? Why would they just allow them to sneak into their hide-out? Why were they not attacking them or at the very least have traps set up? Unless, this wasn't there hide-out at all and they just gave them more time to get away with hinata. That be horrible if they were at the wrong place. Ryoku looked around more, beginning to believe that they were at the wrong place. They soon reached the end of the hallway and stopped at a large door. Lexy leaned forward and pressed her ear against the door and listened. There was no sound on the other side of the door. Lexy waited a couple minutes before she grabbed the door knob and twisted it. Just like before lexy was surprised when the door opened and quickly bent down. However no trap went off when she opened the door confusing lexy more. Lexy sat up and slowly stepped inside the room. The room was pitch black and they could barely see inside.

Her eyes adjusted a few minutes later and she stepped further inside the room. As soon as they all stepped inside the room the door slammed behind them, making ryoku and lexy believe that someone was inside the house. Sakura stepped closer to sasuke or naruto, she hoped it was more sasuke then naruto. Lexy reached near her waist for her sword, waiting for a battle to start. Suddenly the lights snapped on, blinding them for a few seconds because of how bright they were. Once there eyes adjusted they were slightly surprised to see hinata at the end of the room. She was tied to a chair with her eyes hidden behind a black bandage. Twin trails of blood dripped down from her lips. From what lexy could see she had cuts on her face from a sharp weapon. Lexy glared and clenched her hand around the hilt of her sword. There was a laugh before a pretty girl with long silver hair that reached the middle of her back and was pulled back into a tight ponytail that rested on the top of her head. A large black hat sat on the side of her head, the pointy end of the hat was bend down and brushed against the rest of her hat.

Her eyes were a light reddish orange color that were glowing. Her skin was soft and fair. Her cheekbones were high and had twin stripes of yellow on each cheek. Her lips were painted a deep red color and were currently pulled into a small smirk. Her neck was slender and was hidden by her black turtle neck shirt. Her shirt was long sleeved and reached down to her wrist, hiding part of her fingers. Her nails were long and painted a deep red color. Her shirt ended just above her thighs. Her skirt was long and reached down to her black slippers. The end of her skirt was ripped up about two inches showing off a little more of her legs. In her hand was a large staff that was a silver color and had a red ball at the top surrounded by a black crescent moon. " Hahahaha. You just fell into our trap." The girl said. She smirked as she lifted her staff towards the ceiling and a silver cage came rushing down and trapped them inside.

The silver haired girl laughed again as she placed her staff by her side again. Her leader told her that the ninja would be dumb enough to come after that girl. He told them that they would come to their house and tried to take the girl away, that's why her leader was smart enough to set this trap up. She sighed dreamily and a dust of pink crossed her cheeks as she thought of her leader. He was so handsome, smart and strong. She knew that nobody could ever take her master down, especially not these weak ninja. She smirked again as she lifted her staff and was about to cast her spell and finish the rest of her mission done when there was a explosion. Surprised her eyes widened slightly and she turned back towards where the ninja were only to see that they broke through the cage that her leader had made. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw the big hole that they were climbing through. Her eyes darkened then and she quickly twisted her staff in her hands and unlocked thee secret apartment her leader made for her. The rest of the staff fell to the floor and revealed the hidden sword inside. The silver haired beauty smirked and pressed the finely made sword close to the sleeping girl's throat. " Don't move or I'll slit her throat." She said, pressing the blade closer to her neck. They all seem to freeze as they stared at the sword against hinata's throat. The silver haired beauty smirked. Sasuke glared at the wench before he quickly started hand signs. Once the hand signs were done he quickly put his fingers near his lips and blew. A large ball of fire shot out from his mouth and headed towards the girl. Her reddish orange eyes widened, slight fear in her eyes as the fireball got closer.

The fireball hit its target and exploded. Smoke soon filled the room. They coughed slightly when the smoke went into their lungs and began batting the smoke away with their hands. The smoke soon cleared and they were surprised to see that the silver haired girl was still standing there, holding the sword to hinata's neck. Even sasuke seemed surprise that his attack hadn't even hit her but he was always accurate at hitting his target. He glared at the girl and started to do hand signs again when ryoku placed his hands over sasuke's to stop him. " Don't." He said. Sasuke glared at him but ryoku was focused more on the girl in front of them then him. The silver haired beauty smiled. " Hahaha. You konoha ninja are so weak." She laughed, ticking naruto, sasuke and sakura off. Sasuke was angry that this happy go lucky boy was stopping him from attacking that wench again. Naruto was angry that she had dared called his village weak and sakura was angry that anyone would dare call her sasuke weak.

" Heh. I'll show you konoha ninja what true power is all about." She said. She smirked as she pulled the sword she had up against hinata's neck and pointed the point of the blade at them. Her eyes started to glow a hot white color. She chanted something in a different language just as her sword began to glow. After she was done chanting she smirked towards them before swinging her arm to the side. Her sword swung to the side and unleashed a large blast of light that headed straight for them. Fortunately they were able to dodge the attack. The attack however left a large gaping hole on the floor and tore the wall off completely. Naruto's eyes widened greatly at the power this woman held while sasuke started to realize he neede to take this fight more seriously. The girl laughed again as she set the hilt of her blade against her hip. " See that is true power. There is no way you weak ninja can beat us." She said. Naruto was getting more and more angry, getting tired of her calling them weak. Deciding that he would show her some awesome power he started to do the hand signs and made a clone of himself before he started doing his famous and dangerous jutsu. As soon as his jutsu was complete he smirked and raced off towards the silver haired girl. The girl looked surprise that he had charged forward, watching the blue and white that was sitting in his hand.

Soon he was upon her and threw his arm out. His rasengan hit the target head on and twisted around her body, sending the girl flying back into the wall. Naruto smirked and turned back towards his teammates and gave them a thumbs up, a large smile on his face. However his victory was short lived as the girl appeared behind him and sent him flying with a kick to his back. Naruto gave a yell as he flew and crashed into ryoku. Both went tumbling down. They groaned from the impact. The girl laughed. " That was some power you got there kid. Maybe your not as weak as I thought. This is important information that I must tell my leader." She said, tapping her sword against her chin. She smiled and placed her sword back near hinata's neck and swiftly slit her throat. Her eyes were cold as she smirked at them then pulled a black ball out. Waving she threw the ball down and a cloud of smoke shot out. As the smoke distracted the ninja she was able to escape. As soon as the smoke cleared they ran to hinata's body. Blood was pouring out the cut and was running down her body like a waterfall. Lexy was staring at the body with horror in her eyes before she dropped to her knee's. Ryoku quickly bent down and pulled her into a young. Naruto was staring at the body with a few emotions flashing through his eyes. They were flashing through his eyes so fast that you couldn't pick one to name. Sakura had tears gathering in her eyes but she didn't let them fall as she stared away from the body.


End file.
